PrincePrincess Chapter 2  New school, new place
by Aerith Shy Girl
Summary: Chapter 2 of the Prince and Princess Story


"New School, New place"

We arrived at school. The parking lot was full of many different cars. Students came out of them with their backpacks. Some girls were walking by with their friends. They muttered and giggled their ways inside to the school. I got out of the car, and went my way. I stood in front of the school, and gazed at the gigantic building right in front of me. It was four floor tall, and it seemed like it had a lot of rooms. As I took my first step, I noticed how the majority of people were reunited in a big fountain in the center of the school inside. The fountain was beautiful, and the students there kind of made it look awkward. School seemed pretty calm compared to the ones back at my old home.

I walked past the fountain, and I felt all eyes right on me. Girls looked at me in a very weird way. I kept going my way, heading to a hallway. As I walked through the long hallway, I noticed a familiar blue hair girl that stood at almost the end of the hallway, with two other girls with long hair. One had green hair tied up in a ponytail, and the other had long brown hair let down. I saw the green hair girl look at me, and poke at the other two. Moanna recognized me rapidly, and ran to me, looking happy. "Nicolas?" she asked giggling. "You are also studying here?" Wow! Amazing. At least I know someone else here." I looked at her tenderly, and smiled back at her. She must have noticed but she suddenly blushed a little. "Nicolas, these are my friends, Vanilla and Lisianthus, but you can call her "Lia" for short." "Nice to meet you too, Nicolas." Lia said. Vanilla didn't say a word. She just stared at me. I noticed she held a white bunny plush doll.

"Oh, Vanilla doesn't talk much. She and Moanna aren't the talkative type. They only speak to those they really know and trust, just like Moanna does with you." Lia said. I kneeled down and faced Vanilla. Her stare followed my every move. I got closer to her, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Vanilla." I said, gently. She looked at me, blushing, and a bit embarrassed. "Hi." She said. Moanna and Lia approached Vanilla, and laughed with her. She smiled a bit.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and we went in a group to class. Luckily, and for my surprise, Moanna, Vanilla, Lia, and me were all in the same class. Our first class was English 3103. This was my first university year. I couldn't enter entirely to what I wanted to study, but I'm pretty close. I am taking English, HUMA, P.E, and as my own choice, Art. I always had the urge to improve my drawing skills. I know how to draw pretty well, you know. I was pretty nervous, because I had no idea how it all worked here. When we reached the building where English was, we walked through the hall way, and reached a room with the number 503, which was the same as in our class sheet. We entered, and we noticed that the professor was a pretty senior man, that dressed very formally. He really wanted to let know that he was a professional, at the extreme. I noticed that Moanna looked at the professor and got a bit scared. We walked to the end of the room, sitting in the row that faced the window. Lia sat first, followed by Vanilla, next me, and last chair was Moanna, who could rest her back on the wall.

Everyone looked nervous, and no one would talk. The room was very quiet. Once the professor got up, and closed the door, it all changed. He introduced himself as Dr. Joseph Rodriguez. He is a certified professional, and has a doctors in psychology, and teaching. We all had the "what the hell?" expression on our faces. No one actually seemed to care for that. English class seemed like a very long class, and for some reason, boring. I stood once to go out to the bathroom. I walked quietly through the room, passing right in front of the professor. I headed to the bathroom, and after a couple of minutes, I was walking back to the classroom. When I stood to open the door, I saw a guy, who was in our class, who sat on the second line of desks next to the door, looking at Moanna for a moment. I opened the door, got in. and he looked at me straightly. He had a serious expression when I looked back at him.

I passed through the room, and when I walked to go to my chair, Moanna looked at me, and smiled. I felt a nice sensation that covered my entire body. I felt very happy when I saw her smile. "Ok class, for our next class, you will bring a topic, with an outline of sub-themes from the top topic you chose. Bring it on your notebook for discussion. Have a nice day" the professor said, abruptly. We all stood up, and silently walked outside. While we exited the room, the guy I saw before, stayed near the exit of the door, looking at who came out. As soon as Moanna came out, he straighten himself, and gave a quietly and hidden smile to her. I noticed that he saw me, and just stared at me.

Moanna came out of the room, talking with Lia and Vanilla. The guy stayed there, looking at Moanna. She was walking down the hallway, when she suddenly bumped with him. Her notebook, which she held on her hands, fell to the floor, but she managed to hold herself up. He suddenly looked worried and scared, and managed to help her up. I walked rapidly to her, making sure she was ok. "Moanna? Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked alarmed, but when she looked at me, she smiled. "I'm okay, Nick. If it wasn't for….ummm" She then, looked at the guy, who grabbed her. "Jose" He whispered. "Thank you, Jose. You take English class with me, don't you? I see that you sit in front of the board." "Yes, your welcome." He helped her up, picked up her notebook, and waved goodbye as he walked away down the hallway. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt a bit of what they call "anger" for a very mysterious reason.

Moanna grabbed my arm and pulled me to walk with her. "Come on. Our next class is HUMA. We have to hurry." We walked down the hallway, and out. We made our way down, and reached the 300's building. As we went inside, we noticed that the building was full of students, and our room, was to the right of the building. When we arrived, there were like about 5 more students waiting for class. We sat down, waiting, when suddenly, Moanna speaks. "Hey guys. Where are we going to have lunch? There's the cafeteria, there's a lunch bus in front of the library, or what?" After this class, we would have lunch, until like 1:30pm that I had P.E, while Moanna and the others had another different class. We come out from HUMA at 11:50am. I would assume that there is not much line to eat. I would have to figure out, where I would go to eat later.

So, we went inside the room. One step inside, we felt the cold air conditioner knock us really hard. Moanna suddenly started trembling of coldness. I also felt the cold air. The room seemed more like a refrigerator. I felt like I would freeze to death in here. While we entered and waited for the professor, suddenly, an average age woman came our way. She had brown short hair, and she wore an Arabian tunic, accompanied by a scarf that matched her tunic. She was carrying a handbag, with a very interesting symbol, and a couple of papers on her hands. She walked inside the room, placed her things on the desk, and faced us. "My goodness! I would like to know, why does this room get so cold? Every time I come here, it's always the same. Oh…" She gasped, when she saw our weird faces, looking at her. "My, my..I have a big group this year." She murmured to herself, but then straighten up. "Welcome. My name is Josefa Santiago. I am your HUMA professor. I really hope we can know each other better, and share our interests in history."

She spoke like the people on my palace. She had a delicate touch in her speech that I couldn't stand thinking about my old home. I felt a little sad inside. I wondered how they would be without me. Then, I suddenly went in a flashback.

I saw myself walk across a long path, where a lot of people were watching me. My father was on the other side waiting for me accompanied by my mother. They both smiled to me in happiness. I could hear the people scream my name. I wasn't aware of what I was actually doing, or how I was dressed. I was dressed like a pharaoh from the Ancient Egypt. I wore a light brown shirt that reached my knees. It had a golden necklace attached to it. My wrists were filled with golden bracelets. My light brown shoes were flat, and very comfy. I wore long gold earrings on my ears that symbolized an eye. My forehead was covered by a golden crown that had the same eye from my earrings. And I was wearing a blue cape.

I was accompanied by a priest. He was very small like an elf, and was covered completely. I couldn't see his face. "Your Majesty, please proceed." He murmured. I blinked to react. I began to walk toward my parents, while the people screamed in excitement. I felt a bit overwhelmed. I managed to reach my parents. They stood up, each gave me a hug, and directed me to another room. On the next room, it seemed ready for a celebration. To the left of the entrance, there was a really long table that was filled with a lot of dinner plates with different meals. On the center, there was this big and wide glass filled with what seemed like juice. On the right, there was another long table with a lot of dinner plates, and with the juice in the center. In the end of the room, there was a big chair. It had golden handlers with shapes of Egyptian tigers. The back part of the chair was very tall and had the shape of a diamond. I had a very strange feeling about this. A really weird feeling.

"This is your throne, my son. You are the Pharaoh." My father said. What have exactly happened here? I was the Pharaoh? My father was the Pharaoh. How can I be the Pharaoh when he still is? My mind was going crazy. I had no idea what to think. My mother came to me, and lowered herself to face me. "My dear, you are of age to assume responsibility for your people. Your father has already completed his time as Pharaoh. It's your turn now."

I could not believe it. "Nicolas? Are you ok?" I blinked a couple of times, and found myself being pulled by Moanna. She had a very worried expression on her face. "Are you ok? I thought you had lost yourself in your mind." As soon as I saw her face, I felt calmed. I remembered the complete flashback, and felt calm, knowing that Moanna was right there. "I'm ok, Moanna. Don't worry." She then smiled to me. I smiled back to her. We then continued walking our way.

School was over. I was in front of the university waiting for grandmother to pick me up. While I waited, I was thinking about finding a job here. I needed a car. I didn't want to be feeling like a weight to grandmother, even though I knew that was not true. I looked at the street, and suddenly I saw grandma's car coming in. She parked in front to where I was sitting, and I walked to her. I sat, and we got on our way. "So, how was school? Do you have any homework?" "No, I just need to write a simple paragraph about a theme they gave at English today, and that's about it." I then kept quiet, and turned to look out the window. For my surprise, I found out that going home, was today really fast. "Grandma…how come we got home so fast?" "I learned a few shortcuts, thanks to your grandfather."

I got out, and went to the backseat to get my bag. Grandma was heading to the door. I didn't pay too much attention to her, and just got my bag out. When I closed the door, Grandma spoke. "Nicolas?" "Yes, Grandma?" "I think this is for you…" I looked to her, and she held on her hands an envelope. I got closer to look at it, and noticed that the crest of the Royal Family was on the envelope.

"What could they want?" Grandma asked. "I really don't know." I opened the letter, fearing the worst. As I opened the paper, I noticed that the handwriting belonged to my mother.

"_My dear Nicolas._

_I was wondering why you haven't written to your family, but then again, I remember the reason why. I wanted to write this to you to let you know that your father is very sick. The doctors haven't found out what exactly is. We are desperately taking care of him, but everyday he gets weaker and weaker. I believe that the time has come for you to begin accepting your role, we cannot have a country with no one to bring peace. My son, I want you to return home, and regain your position and responsibilities as you are to. Please, forget about the past. Come back to us. Come back to your mother._

_Sincerely, and with love_

_Your mother_

"What….." I said to myself. Grandma took the letter away from me, and read it too. She lifted her head and looked at me. "Are you going? Will you become the Pharaoh you are destined to be?"

I turned confused. I was afraid. I was….stuck.

The next day at school, I resembled a zombie; literally. Moanna had to poke me many times so that I could react. "Nicolas? What's the matter? You are not….you today." Moanna had a worried expression on her face. I didn't want to see her like that. "I'm fine. I just had a little nightmare, last night." "Oh…then it must've been a very fearful nightmare, to leave you in this state." "Don't worry. It will go away soon." After I said that, she smiled. Still, I was a little confused.

I was afraid of what could happen in the next few days to come.


End file.
